


Scattered in Pieces / Shining Like Stars

by kneesocksally



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesocksally/pseuds/kneesocksally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's like a metaphor in a fairytale. Except this isn’t a fairytale. It’s real life. They’re ordinary people, not princesses or witches, just two girls trying to find their way in life who happened to find each other.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>AU. It has been weeks since they broke up, but Selena wants Taylor back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered in Pieces / Shining Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to THWWIW on repeat for weeks, oops

Selena doesn’t know why she is letting herself walk down this road tonight. She doesn’t know why tonight, of all the nights that have passed, is the night she needs to do this. She only knows that her heart wants what it wants. She really wishes it didn’t. There is probably a million reasons she should turn around and walk back home. This isn’t a good idea… but maybe it will be what she needs to get it out of her system.

She sees Taylor walk out the front door of the building where she always goes to swim. Selena knew she’d be there tonight. After texting Taylor’s roommate ten knife emojis, she’d given in and told her. It had been surprisingly easy, but then again, it couldn’t have been as if Taylor had banned her from communicating with Selena at all. The way things ended between them hadn’t been perfect, the art of breaking up is not easily mastered, but at least they weren’t like enemies. However, they had agreed not to see each other anymore, and with that followed some unspoken rules. Like not hanging out or calling each other or extort each other’s roommates for information on their whereabouts. Surely, that would make getting over each other easier. 

Well, Selena isn’t over Taylor. 

She’s watching Taylor stop on the stairs leading down to the parking lot. She’s sifting through her bag and proceeds to pull out a pair of headphones. Selena is leaning against a tree on the other side of the more or less empty lot, waiting for her ex to look up and spot her. It’s taking an excruciatingly long time.

Around her the autumn air is crisp and smells faintly of chimney smoke and leaves. The sun is just setting, causing trees to cast long shadows along the ground. 

On the steps, Taylor is finally zipping her bag shut and reaches up to place the headphones on her head, despite her shoulder length blonde hair still being wet from the shower. She looks up and, as expected, sees Selena. Her face doesn’t show any signs of surprise. No other emotion either, for that matter. Selena’s stomach twists with anticipation. She can feel herself getting jittery. Longing to run over and throw herself at Taylor, she settles for a weak wave. 

Taylor responds with a court nod. She places the headphones back in her bag and begins to walks across the parking lot, right towards where Selena is standing. The black and white checkered wool coat she’s wearing swings elegantly around her hips and seems to embrace her in the evening gloom.

Neither of them breaks eye contact as the distance between them becomes smaller and smaller. About five metres in front of Selena, Taylor stops.

“So… Hey?” She doesn’t seem upset. Maybe a little confused. Still wearing her signature poker face. 

“Hey. It’s good to see you.” Selena wants to convey in her voice more than she can express with words, but her greeting comes out slightly shaky and embarrassingly needy (but that could just be in her head). 

“More like, surprising to see you? Um.”

“Yeah, Olivia told me where you were. I… Gosh, I couldn’t not see you tonight. Are you mad?” 

Taylor snorts (adorably, Selena thinks), “I’m not mad. Still surprised, though?” 

“Yeah, I guess you weren’t expecting to see me. Here of all places… I wasn’t planning on doing this, I just got an impulse and if you need your space, I can just… leave.”

“No, it’s okay. Just tell me.”

“Tell you… what?”

“Why you’re here, Selena.” Taylor sounds slightly exasperated, but she’s still holding Selena’s gaze and there is a tiny smile playing on her lips. Selena doesn’t know how to interpret it, but she reckons it can’t be a bad sign. And right now she needs all the probably-good signs she can have. 

“I wanted to see you because I miss you. Just you, everything about you. Not our relationship specifically, but the little things, like your laugh.” She knows she’s blushing furiously now. It’s not enough to stop words from bubbling from her heart and spilling out her mouth. 

“Your laugh and the face you make when you’re thinking really hard, mornings together eating toast and complaining about our professors. I miss all those things. I mostly miss spending time with you, and yeah, our relationship too. And I guess I thought that if I seeked you out… Maybe I could get it out of my system. Now that you’re standing in front of me, though, I don’t know if that’s the magic cure after all.” 

Taylor’s face is still hard to read. She’s standing in front of her, not saying a word, and all Selena wants is to reach out, grab hold of her and bury her face in her neck and breathe in the scent of her, but she waits. 

Taylor kicks at some leaves with her boot. She sighs. It sounds sort of defeated. 

“So you want to get back together?” Her words hit Selena like a shock wave of butterflies. Does _Taylor_ want to get back together? 

“I don’t know if I want to get back together.” It is the most honest reply she can give. 

“But you wanted to see me. You miss me.” 

“I miss you so much. I guess… My heart wants what it wants. And I can’t make sense of whether my mind want the same thing.” 

“Your heart wants me.” 

Selena can’t help but let out a little laugh and a sheepish smile. 

“You know I was infatuated with you from the first time we met.”

“Selena,” Taylor steps closer, “I’m not the type of person who goes back to someone after they’ve called it off with me. I have learnt to protect myself from people who want to use my trust and honesty to hurt me. That being said, I’m not going to say I haven’t missed you too. That would be a lie.” She’s standing right in front of Selena now. Where her coat zips up, Selena can see the hem of a white top. There is a stray hair stuck to her cheek. Nearly two months have passed since the last time they were this close. 

“Maybe we won’t get back together, but I’m happy to see you.” Taylor smiles. Selena can tell it’s a genuine smile because that’s how well she knows Taylor. It’s all floating back to her now, countless times her girl has smiled at her like that. She thinks that maybe if she were to touch Taylor now, she would let her. If she’s happy to see her and admits to having missed her, it must mean something, at least. It makes Selena feel daring.

“Do you want to spend some time together again? We could try to see where things could end up without any pressure or obligations involved.” It’s a bold question, but their relationship is all up in the air anyway, she might as well go for it. 

“You know what?” Taylor’s expression isn’t stone cold indifference anymore, she’s actually smiling and her eyes are warm and fond. “Yes. I want that.” 

So now they’re on the same page. They’re two girls who used to date, fell apart and went their separate ways for some time and now they’re standing in a dark parking lot and they want the same thing. They’re standing so close to each other and neither is taking the first step. Every second's like torture.

“But to see where things end up, they have to start somewhere first, right?” The look in Taylor’s eyes is playful. Selena could swear she sees her pupils dilate, but maybe it’s just the dark. Maybe it’s her futile infatuation making her too hopeful. Regardless, it’s the cue she has been waiting for. 

“Gosh Tay, you big dork.” Next thing, Selena’s hands are on Taylor’s face, they’re falling into each other like the autumn wind and the trees, kissing for the first time since what they agreed to be the last. Taylor’s lips are cold, but so soft and inviting and to Selena they can’t compare to anything.

The urgency with which Taylor reciprocates the kiss is dizzying. Her hands grasp at Selena’s sides and hold on tightly. She uses the grip to pull their bodies closer together. Despite the hundreds of kisses they have previously shared, it feels like there is something new in this one. The knowledge that they let each other go, went without this for weeks and now are back together, if only for a fleeting moment, intensifies the experience. They’re together in the same place and the same place of mind, more or less. They know it’s leading somewhere. It’s exciting.

Selena is keen on pulling out all the stops to remind Taylor what she can have. She deepens the kiss and runs her tongue over Taylor’s. When she tries to playfully bite her lip, Taylor gasps and pulls away. She is breathing hard. Her cheeks are flushed and hot under Selena’s fingertips. 

”There’s a park around the corner. Wanna go?” 

“Sure.” If it means she gets to keep kissing Taylor, Selena will follow her anywhere right now. 

Taylor takes her hand. Neither of them comments on it, but it makes Selena’s stomach feel funny with joy. She lets Taylor lead her by the hand around the building, to a small, deserted park. There is a fountain, trees, bushes, the usual park inventory, and a few benches. The sun has finally set and it’s mostly dark among the trees. Taylor takes them to a bench in the furthermost, least lit crook of the green area. When they sit down close together, Selena holds on to Taylor’s hand in her lap. Taylor lifts the other one to point upwards. 

“Selena, look. We can see the stars from here.” And it’s true. Above them, Selena sees, the sky is already sprinkled with a few stars shining and blinking. It makes a romantic, fairytale-like roof to them and their surroundings. It’s hard to keep her focus on the stars when she has had a taste of Taylor, though. Her hand is warm in Selena's. Under her skin, she can feel Taylor’s pulse beat away like a tiny sledgehammer. 

They sit quietly for a couple of minutes. Taylor doesn’t seem to be able to take her eyes off the stars. Selena, on the other hand, only has eyes for Taylor. It takes her a few moments before she notices Selena’s eyes on her. 

“Hey, you.” The smirk on her face is so typically her that Selena can’t help but burst out in giggles. It sounds harsh and loud in the quiet park. She tries to stifle the last chuckles in the nook of Taylor’s neck. It’s a bad idea. When she breathes in the scent of the wool coat, she smells everything she has been missing the past weeks. Her shower gel, her laundry detergent and a faint whiff of chlorine from the pool, it’s all Taylor. It makes her breath catch in her throat. She promptly leans away and looks up at the other girl with wide eyes. 

“Gosh, I really missed you. You know that? I’m not just telling you these things to get an easy hook-up in return.” _So far from it._ God knows when she would have seen Taylor again if she hadn’t followed her gut and sought her out tonight. 

“I know, Selena. I believe you,” Taylor says. She strokes a strand of damp hair behind her ear and looks her straight in the eyes. “I know you so well. If you were lying, I would be able to tell.”

“Good.” 

“That being said,” Taylor raises an eyebrow, “if you want to keep kissing me…” 

Selena wastes no time. She turns around and swings one of her legs over Taylor’s lap, so that she ends up facing her and straddling her thighs. Now Taylor’s face is just slightly lower than hers, something that is rare with their height difference. She takes the opportunity to really study it for a moment. 

Bleak yellow light from a distant street light causes Taylor’s eyelashes to throw tiny shadows on her cheekbones. Selena thinks she could count them if she wanted to. She’s bare faced and her cheeks are flushed from the chilly air and kissing. Her lips exhale warm breath against Selena’s throat. Combined with the dark look in her eyes, it makes Selena’s insides catch on fire. She closes her eyes and feels the lust rush through her blood. 

Taylor puts her arms around her and pulls her closer. 

“C’mon, kiss me.” A breathless moment passes before Selena leans down and eliminates the small space between their lips. She latches on to her mouth like she’s hungry for it. In that moment, there is nothing more important to her than to keep kissing Taylor. As their kiss deepens and heats up, Taylor makes it clear that she feels the same way. 

Taylor always holds her cards close to her chest. All night, she has tried to keep her cool, but now her façade is steadily crumbling. It gives the kiss a desperate edge. Her grip on the back of Selena’s coat tightens and a small whimper escapes her mouth. Where they’re connected at the lips, it sends electric shivers running all through Selena’s body, through her gut and to her crotch. 

She has to break their kiss for a moment because of how turned on she is. Her vision swipes from Taylor’s face down to her coat, where the tiniest bit of a white shirt is still visible. She drags one of her hands down the shoulder of Taylor’s coat and starts unbuttoning the first few buttons. Taylor’s chest is going up and down as she breathes harder than she would have if she was still unaffected by Selena. 

When all the buttons are unfastened, Selena reaches under the coat and rests her hand on Taylor’s collarbone. She’s cold, but Taylor’s skin radiates heat through her shirt. Slowly, she lets her hand travel further down to cup one of Taylor’s boobs. 

“No underwear?” Selena is the one who can’t hold back her smirk this time. 

“Nope. Was just going swimming, wasn’t I?” They both chuckle. 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine you were expecting your night to end like this?” Selena moves her thumb in a slow circular motion around Taylor’s nipple. Taylor shivers. 

“Hardly. I was expecting to go to sleep alone in a cold bed and being woken up in the morning by Olivia scolding me for leaving my wet towel in the bathroom.” She smiles. “I think I prefer this outcome.”

Selena moves to pull Taylor’s coat completely off her shoulders and leans down to place a series of kisses on her neck, from below her earlobe and moving south. She noses at her collarbone for a moment, again inhaling the unparalleled smell of Taylor that goes straight to her head. She grinds her hips down, searing for friction to fend off her arousal for a second. It doesn’t work. She places kisses all the way down Taylor’s chest on top of her shirt. 

Taylor whimpers under her. “Fuck, Selena.” 

Selena moves to kissing one of Taylor’s nipples through her shirt. They’re both getting hotter by the second, and while Selena finds herself frustrated by the amount of clothing still between them, with all their feelings and fears out in the open, it somehow feels like one of the most intimate moments they have shared. Still, all she wants is to make Taylor come apart here on this bench, well and truly come apart. It has got to be an orgasm to remember.

“Tay?”

“Yeah?” 

“I want to eat you out so badly.” Selena sits up so she can look Taylor in the eyes. They’re as dark as the night around them. 

“Do it. I want you to.” There is no doubt or shame in Taylor’s eyes. Her determined gaze makes butterflies flutter through Selena’s gut and her pussy pound with want. 

“Really, right here?” 

“No one comes back here at night.” 

“Are you sure? Won’t you get cold?” 

“Make sure you keep me warm, then.” Selena doesn’t really need more convincing to climb from Taylor’s lap to the ground and get on her knees. If her knees get dirt on them, she surely doesn’t notice. 

Her fingers don’t hesitate to slip under the hem of Taylor’s tights, she pulls them down her long legs and leaves them to bunch up at her feet. Her exposed thighs are glowing pale under the moonlight. Selena trails her fingers along the smooth skin from Taylor’s knees and up. She’s impatient, but also torn between drawing out the moment and diving straight in. 

There will be other times to draw out the moment, though, she realises. (Probably. Hopefully.) After this, there will be times when they’ll have soft beds and hours upon hours to take each other apart until they’re exhausted and fall asleep in each other’s arms. This isn’t one of those times. 

Selena’s nose and lips follow the trail of her fingers up Taylor’s thigh. She leaves little kisses and bites, in some places nips the skin gently with her lips, in others she uses her teeth and creates small marks that no one but the two of them will see.

Above her, Taylor is breathing hard. She’s wearing soft cotton panties that radiate heat against Selena’s face. Selena presses one finger against the fabric and feels wetness soak through it. She makes a quick process of dragging them down Taylor’s legs and leaving them with her tights. 

She makes the mistake of looking up at Taylor in this moment. She’s sitting on the bench, mostly covered by dark, but now completely naked from the waist down. She’s all flushed cheeks, swollen red lips, heaving chest and sweet temptation. Her legs are spread and her bare pussy is directly in Selena’s eyeline. Her view is like an art piece, it should be on walls, it would be provocative but to Selena it’s the epitome of thrilling beauty. It’s a view she could admire for hours, but the lust it had ignited in her is impossible to ignore. Besides, there is one thing she would rather be doing. She leans in and lowers her head to get to work.

The first thing Selena does is stick out her tongue and dip it in between Taylor’s inner lips, searching out the taste of her. She’s so wet and slick that Selena’s tongue glides easily over her folds and straight to her target. The taste of Taylor is everything Selena has been craving. It’s sweet and salty and intoxicating. She laps hungrily at Taylor’s wetness that is seeping out of her in excess. She wants to devour all of her, digs her tongue further into her soft opening and licks in as deep as she can. 

Taylor pushes her hips forward, chasing the sensation while letting out small moans of pleasure.

“Fuck, Selena. Please, make me come.” She whimpers. Her muscles spasm against Selena’s tongue. 

Selena doesn’t need any more encouragement to spur her on. She lifts her head just high enough that her tongue hits Taylor’s clit with every lick. Taylor cries out, “Oh, yeah. Just like that, baby.” 

Selena licks over her clit like it’s a lollipop and she hasn’t had sugar in weeks. She purses her lips and sucks on it, stiffens her tongue and starts circling the clit with it fast and hard. Taylor finds Selena’s hair with hair and holds on tightly, like it’s the only thing grounding her. From the sounds of her moans, she’s getting close. Selena works her tongue as well and thorough as she can, just like she knows Taylor likes it. Without pausing, she inserts one of her fingers in Taylor’s cunt. It’s so warm and wet she can easily add a second one right away. She wastes no time fingering Taylor in the old in-and-out motion, but presses them hard against her g-spot immediately and starts stimulating it with a pulsing motion. 

“Selena, I’m so close. Please, don’t fucking stop.” Taylor moans louder than she probably should at a public park, but they’re both far past the point of caring about that now and she probably couldn’t keep quiet even if she tried. Taylor’s hips buck rhythmically as Selena brings her to climax with her tongue and fingers. Her final shout of ecstasy echoes in the wall of the pool building and then it’s suddenly quiet around them, silent like the night except for their heavy breaths. 

Taylor is the first to speak; “Gosh, baby, I really didn’t see that one coming. But now I’m so happy it did.” She shakes her head as she looks down on Selena. 

“What, us fucking in an park? Or just the fucking part?” Selena raises her eyebrow and chuckles.

“Both, obviously. Now come up here, as far as I know only one of us has gotten fucked yet.”

Selena gets up fast as lightning and straddles Taylor like before. Somewhere between getting on her knees and making Taylor come, she had gotten lost in the moment and forgot how hard her own pussy have been throbbing and aching to be touched all this time. She grabs Taylor’s face with both hands and kisses her. It starts out lazy, both of them simply savoring the taste and feel of the other. Selena grinds her hips down to find any friction she can get. Taylor grips her thighs and holds on tightly, pulling Serena closer. Selena moans and deepens the kiss. Her body is on fire, but she is exactly where she wants to be. She knows Taylor will give her what she wants soon enough. 

Taylor breaks the kiss first. She’s panting and smiling up at Selena. 

“God, you look so good like this, S. I love it when I can tell you’re desperate for me.” She moves her hands from the back of Selena’s thighs around to the front and runs her fingers up under her skirt to the lining of her underwear, one finger barely ghosting her swollen clit through the fabric. Selena can’t do anything but moan at finally being touched. It doesn’t make Taylor speed up or press harder, she keeps teasing Selena at her own speed. 

“Hold up your skirt for me.” Selena grabs her skirt, holds it up with one hand and uses the other to support her weight against the back of the bench as she leans over Taylor. The thought didn’t strike her when she was on her knees with her head between Taylor’s thighs, but now she feels dirty in a new, thrilling way. 

Taylor strokes her hands down Selena’s thighs. She can feel her fingertips on every goosebump and it’s like all the nerve endings are that little bit extra sensitive now that she is in Taylor’s arms, ready for whatever she’s willing to give her. Taylor is back in her comfort zone, back in control, and this is where she knows exactly what to do. She knows Selena in and out, which buttons to push and when to do it. The anticipation tastes sweet on her tongue.

Taylor’s fingers dance up and down her thighs, they run all over her skin like tiny feathery spiders waiting for their moment to bite. She continues to stroke Selena’s thigh with one hand and places the other over her cunt. Her thumb begins rubbing over the clit with swift, soft strokes. Her other fingers mimic the motion over her labia and opening. Selena moans out and clutches the bench harder. Her legs are quivering with the tickling feeling of Taylor’s teasing. Where they meet in the middle, she is dripping wet and aching with lust. 

Taylor leans in to kiss up Selena’s neck slowly. At the same time, she bends the fingers on her free hand just so much that Selena feels her nails scratch lightly on her sensitive skin. Taylor adds more pressure just for a moment and now the burning from the scratch stays behind and adds to the fire of Selena’s arousal. She whines and thrusts her hips forward, begging with her body for Taylor to hurry up. 

Taylor responds by leaning back, capturing Selena’s bottom lip between both of her own and kissing her again. She keeps kissing her while she stops the teasing motions of her hand outside of Selena’s panties, pushes the fabric aside and plunging two fingers right into her dripping wet, yearning pussy. The hand on her thigh moves to her ass where she holds on steady. 

“Selena, baby, can you ride my fingers for me?” Selena almost laughs. Can she? In this moment, she thinks, it’s the only thing she can do. Taylor’s fingers press up on her g-spot inside of her and she starts swaying her hips with the movement. She rides Taylor’s fingers steadily, breathes into her neck and wishes this moment would never end. Taylor guides her, whispers “Good girl,” in her ear and lights her up like Venus with her expert fingers and firm lips on her neck. 

It only takes Taylor suddenly moving her thumb to rub hard over Selena’s clit to make her fall into the orgasm that has been luring for so long. Selena moans out, her thighs and hips jolting in pleasure and finally sinks down on Taylor’s lap in exhaustion. 

“Now I know what you meant about not seeing that coming,” she half-whispers, half-chuckles. She looks at Taylor, lifts her hands up and places them on each side of her face. They both stay quiet while they stare into each other’s eyes and process the recent turn of events. 

Around them, the dark of the night has completely taken over the park and the world beyond. There is a sound of an owl from a nearby tree, the hum of a motorway far off in the distance, the barely audible click of a frog. The only light is coming from the moon, the stars and the nearest streetlight. The sun is far gone, but they don’t freeze. They’re comfortable in each other’s arms again and they’re burning up with excitement and love. 

*

Later, when it has just passed 1 am, they’re lying cuddled up together in Selena’s bed. Taylor is sleeping with her head partially resting on Selena’s chest and her arm slung around her waist. She’s warm and soft, clad in one of Selena’s old t-shirts, one that she used to wear all the time when they were together. Now she’s wearing it again. Selena had been so close to throwing it out after the break up. She can’t remember why she didn’t, it was probably something like sentimentality, but now it feels like a sign. Like a metaphor in a fairytale. Except this isn’t a fairytale. It’s real life. They’re ordinary people, not princesses or witches, just two girls trying to find their way in life who happened to find each other. Who found their way back to each other. Maybe it’s a _modern_ fairytale, she thinks, one with cars, cellphones, women’s rights and not just straight people. And a happy ending, maybe. Regardless, this is real. 

She looks down on Taylor’s face. It’s calm and unmoving, but not in the same way it was earlier when she was shielding her emotions from Selena. It’s relaxed and vulnerable. She’s breathing steadily and looks so goddamn cute that Selena can’t stop a flood of fondness from spreading in her chest. It’s a perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My fic blog: [yesfemslash](http://www.yesfemslash.tumblr.com).


End file.
